


Hot gates

by jilliansgoddess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lots of Angst, ale nie wyszło, miało być w kanonie, post-avengers age of ultron, what the hell happened in budapest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliansgoddess/pseuds/jilliansgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dla Clinta zawsze jest Natalią, tylko Natalią, nawet jeśli nie śmie nazywać jej tak na głos.<br/>Dla Natashy jest jedyną pewną rzeczą w jej życiu, jedyną gwarancją, którą posiada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot gates

**Author's Note:**

> Miałam pisać w mcu, ale powstała jakaś lekka hybryda mcu z 616 i tym, co mi do głowy wpadło.  
> Teoretycznie betowane, ale wraz z betą interpunkcję traktujemy jako coś prywatnego poza sztywnymi ramami, więc jest bardziej osobista niż poprawna.  
> Tagowanie mnie przeraża.  
> Tytuł inspirowany piosenką Mumford & Sons - Hot gates.

Dla niego zawsze jest Natalią. Nigdy głośno, na cały głos, nigdy publicznie, nawet jeśli wokół są tylko najbliżsi, nigdy kiedy jest oddalona i nigdy gdy nie ma humoru. Zawsze jednak w jego myślach jest Natalią, delikatnie uśmiechniętą, umieszczoną gdzieś na granicy przeszłości i przyszłości, bardzo rzadko w teraźniejszości. W ten sposób jest łatwiej, czasami zdaje się mówić spojrzeniem i drobnymi gestami, muśnięciem dłoni podczas śniadania, czy zatroskanym, ledwie widocznym uśmiechem, gdy dookoła jest drużyna.

Natalia ukrywa w sobie miliard masek, odłamków szkła wbitych w serce przed wieloma laty, w których można spostrzec tysiące różnych osobowości. Natalia nie uznaje też prawdy, nie uznaje stałości rzeczy i nie ufa w stu procentach. Natalia lub Natasha, choć oba imiona określają tę samą osobę.

Clint jest jedyną stałą w życiu Natalii. Lub jedną z dwóch, jeśli policzy się dzbanek czarnej, smolistej herbaty o posmaku wódki, którą nazywa czajem, zarzekając się zarazem, że wcale wódki tam nie dodaje. Tylko Clintowi Natalia jest w stanie zaufać, całkowicie się oddać, wyciszyć instynkty nabyte w Czerwonym Pokoju. Tylko przy Clincie przestaje być Czarną Wdową, skupiając się na czaju i, zazwyczaj, ciszy. Zostaje z niej Natalia – Natasha, nie lubi prawdziwego imienia i zabrania używania go komukolwiek, nawet Bartonowi – Romanoff, rudzielec zwinięty w kulkę pod kocem w saloniku jej apartamentu. Clint wie, że teraz oczekuje po nim zachowania milczenia, nalania naparu do dwóch filiżanek – jedną, swoją, w sekrecie zaprawia dużą ilością cukru – i przytulenia jej w ciszy.

– Niszczysz czaj – rzuca Romanoff.

– Inaczej nie da się tego nawet tknąć. To pieprzona rezydencja Starka, a ty nie masz nawet zwykłej herbaty.

– Mój czaj jest lepszy od tak zwanej zwykłej herbaty – prycha. – Sama go suszę. I to nigdy nie była rezydencja Starka, tylko jakiś stary magazyn.

Clint może jedynie uśmiechnąć się i wymamrotać:

– Oj, Tasha…

Wcale nie lubi zwracać się do niej nawet zdrobnieniem od Natashy. Zawsze była i będzie Natalią.

Właściwie chciałby móc teraz posiąść ją całą, bez względu na używane imię i kamuflaż, za którym nigdy nie ukryje bólu. Nie przed Bartonem, czytającym z niej niczym z otwartej księgi. Nie przed nim, kiedy był w Budapeszcie tuż u jej boku. Wcześniej nawet pozwalała nazywać się Natalią – tylko Clintowi – i uśmiechała się w sposób, w jakim nie było ani grama usilnej gry.

Właściwie chciałby móc teraz dotknąć jej tak, jak robił to ostatni raz w Budapeszcie. Bez zahamowań, bez ukrywanych spojrzeń pełnych wszystkiego, czego nie powinno tam być, bez niepotrzebnych słów, jedynie ze wszystkim tym, co definiowało ich relację. Natalię i Clinta, którzy zawsze na misjach byli w stanie poświęcić siebie w imię dobra drugiego.

Reżimy upadają każdego dnia, powiedziała Lokiemu na Hellicarierze. Nie musiała dodawać, iż bez zawahania odsprzedałaby mu swoje usługi za Clinta. A potem obaliliby we dwoje i ten reżim. Wtedy, gdy już odzyskał jasność umysłu, widział w jej oczach to wszystko, czego nie potrafiła nazwać. Nigdy nie była dobra w słowa, nawet przed Węgrami, lecz później zablokowała się całkowicie. Jej śmiech przestał brzmieć lekko, a dotyk nosił w sobie ślady tamtych wydarzeń, strachu i niepewności.

Natalia to imię pełne delikatności, subtelnego, ulotnego uroku, czarujących oczu i warg, które chciałoby się zawsze całować. W Natalii nie zawiera się żaden z używanych glocków i innej broni – zazwyczaj pochodzącej z warsztatu Starka – w jej dłoniach bezwzględnej i śmiercionośnej. Wszystko to natomiast pobrzmiewa w groźnej, twardej Natashy.

Natalia wcale nie należy do Clinta, chociaż to jej jedyna stała, czaju nie licząc. Clint by bardzo chciał po tych wszystkich porankach pośród jednego kompletu pościeli, gdzieś podczas misji, zabijając stres i niebezpieczeństwo bliskością, chwilami zapomnienia; oddałby naprawdę wiele za posiadanie tego na stałe. Za oczy Natalii wypełnione czułością za każdym razem, gdy go widzi. Za jej wargi wyginające się w szerokim uśmiech i pozwalające wydobyć się słowom, których nigdy nie powie. Za jej duszę, pełną historii, uczuć, tego, co Clint zna, bo Natalia przestała walczyć i opowiedziała mu wszystko, dokładnie tę samą duszę, której nigdy nie zdobędzie na wyłączność, zarazem mając do niej jako jedyny dostęp. Za Natalii ciało, siatkę blizn na jasnej skórze, wyuczone na pamięć ścieżki od pozostałości z Rosji, przez te dwa niewielkie kręgi po prawej stronie ciała, pod żebrami, zostawione przez jego strzały, gdy miał ją zabić, a jednak ręka mu się omsknęła na cięciwie – Clint Barton nigdy nie pudłuje – aż do najświeższych zadrapań na nadgarstkach i brzydkiej pozostałości po kuli Zimowego Żołnierza w okolicy obojczyka. Za ciało Natalii, za jej oczy, usta, duszę i serce, za wszystko, co mogłaby mu zaoferować, ale nie potrafi, oddałby bez zawahania cały stan Iowa. I jeszcze farmę, razem ze starym traktorem, od lat niedziałającym.

Po Budapeszcie Natalia nie pozwalała już dotykać się w ten sam sposób. Wciąż to Clint ją zszywał w trakcie misji, a ona zszywała jego i osładzała ból pocałunkami, wciąż ściągała czarnym kostium, przeczesawszy włosy palcami, nierzadko nadal ze śladami krwi na twarzy i dłoniach, po czym pozwalała się znów posiadać na kilka chwil, kilka godzin w milczeniu, dając niemą nadzieję, naiwną i ślepą.

Nie raz Barton miał ochotę zacząć krzyczeć w tej dziwnej agonii, jaką gwarantowała obecność Wdowy tuż obok. Natashy, zimnej jak lód, skupionej na misji, potrafiącej go nieźle opieprzyć, a zarazem w jakiś sposób przypominającej Natalię, z jej poczuciem humoru, życzliwym uśmiechem i spojrzeniem oczu, które dawno, dawno temu nienawidziły go za dwie strzały umiejscowione pod żebrami, a potem zmieniły zdanie.

Natasha i Natalia to jedna osoba, nie można jej rozdzielać na dwie, nieskutecznie powtarza Barton.

Budapeszt zmienił wiele, prawie wszystko, ale to było naprawdę dawno temu, rany zdążyły się zabliźnić, a blizny wyblaknąć. Wiele razy ich dotykał, tych fizycznych pozostałości po walce, podziwiał je i łączył z innymi w fantazyjne kształty, kiedy Natalia spokojnie oddychała w jego ramionach, czasami śpiąc, a czasami jedynie milcząc i błądząc myślami gdzieś w świecie, do którego – jako jedynego z całej galaktyki Natalii Romanoff – Clint nie mógł się dostać.

Naprawdę rozumie, co siedzi w głowie rudowłosej, nie kwestionuje żadnej zmiany w jej osobowości po tamtej cholernej misji, lecz wciąż chciałby odzyskać tę dawną Natalię. Tę samą, której zaproponował małżeństwo w najgorszej chwili podczas całej wizyty w Kioto, kiedy strzelali do nich dosłownie zewsząd, a on miał zraniony nadgarstek, przez co napinał cięciwę łuku o wiele wolniej niż zazwyczaj. Tę samą, która wtedy się roześmiała i powiedziała, że jeśli to przeżyją, mogą jutro ten ślub wziąć.

Ożeniłby się wtedy z Natalią, naprawdę by się ożenił, gdyby ich kryjówka nazajutrz o czwartej nad ranem, w dzień nieszczęsnego ślubu, nie została nagle napadnięta, a Romanoff wskutek tego o mało nie straciłaby życia. Spędził w szpitalu przy jej boku trzy tygodnie, a gdy Fury chciał go odesłać, nie przebierał w słowach. Dwadzieścia jeden dni obserwował, jak Natalia powoli dochodzi do siebie, cała poobijana, z sześcioma czy siedmioma ranami postrzałowymi i kilkoma ciętymi, razem mająca z trzydzieści szwów wszędzie i nigdzie. Dwadzieścia jeden dni trzymał ją za rękę i jadł tylko to, co przynieśli jacyś agenci, nawet jeśli sama Natalia krzyczała na niego, kazała wyjść z pokoju i zjeść coś porządnego. Raz tylko zamówił wielką pizzę, jej ulubioną, a Coulson przemycił ją na piąte piętro medycznej placówki SHIELD. Natalia była tego powodem, a dokładniej kilkanaście zdań wypowiedzianych lodowatym tonem o tym, co zrobi Philowi, jeśli tej pizzy nie dostaną.

Przy drugim kawałku powiedziała cicho:

– I tak byś nie mógł się ze mną ożenić, Clint. To byłoby zbyt skomplikowane.

Nigdy więcej nie wspomniała ani słowem o małżeństwie, które nie mogło się wydarzyć. Miała rację i ta racja zabolała Bartona bardziej niż wszystkie urazy z pola bitwy naraz.

– Hawkeye – słyszy głos Natalii, zabarwiony rozbawieniem, tuż obok swojego ucha, wcale nie w Budapeszcie czy Kioto, a w stanie Nowy Jork.

Jeśli Natalia mówi do niego pseudonimem, próbuje uzyskać jego uwagę już od jakiegoś czasu. Zawsze tak jest.

– Huh? – Clint spostrzega, iż pozbyła się już koca, który leży niedbale zwinięty w kłębek gdzieś z boku.

– Gdzieś mi zabłądził?

– Kioto – odpiera. Przez twarz Natalii przebiega grymas będący połączeniem bólu, żalu i smutku.

Clint naprawdę chciał ożenić się z Natalią wtedy, w Japonii, wiele lat temu, i chce teraz, w Stanach. Natalia ma prawie trzydzieści jeden lat, setki blizn i jest najsilniejszą znaną mu kobietą. Natalia jest największym marzeniem, gwiazdą, która już spadła, nim on zdążył ją spostrzec i wyszeptać prośbę.

Dawno temu, już po Kioto, po Peru i kilkudziesięciu mniej wyrazistych misji, wciąż przed Budapesztem, leczyli rany w jej mieszkanku w Waszyngtonie i o mało nie stracili siebie samych. Obejmował jej wciąż drżące ciało i powoli zapadał w drzemkę na sofie – sypialnia była za daleko, stwierdzili zgodnie – gdy niespodziewanie otworzyły się drzwi. Z zamkniętymi oczami i twarzą ukrytą w rudych falach Natalii wciąż mógł obserwować, chociażby poprzez ciało Romanoff, które natychmiast zesztywniało. Na kilka chwil schyliła się ku podłodze, ażeby przykryć ich niedbale leżącym tam obrusem przez przypadek zabranym podczas drogi z kuchennego blatu na sofę.

– Możesz przestać stać w drzwiach z otwartymi ustami? – burknęła cicho niezadowolona. Po wykonaniu trzech kroków w głąb mieszkania i zamknięciu drzwi Clint wiedział już, że nawiedziło ich zło najgorsze, z którym w walce na pewno Natalii nie pomoże. Agent Coulson miał na sobie szyty na miarę garnitur i czarną ciężką teczkę. Musiał mieć też nieciekawy wyraz twarzy, bowiem Natalia westchnęła ciężko. – Wybacz, Clint ledwo zasnął, nie chcę go obudzić – rzuciła wciąż niezbyt głośno.

Jednak Phil Coulson nie miał aż tyle taktu i zaczął praktycznie wrzeszczeć, iż wszystko to jest niezgodne z regulaminem, nie powinni ze sobą sypiać, to zakazane, narażają w ten sposób siebie i całą SHIELD, zachowują się jak nieodpowiedzialne dzieciaki i tak dalej. Bartona bawiło to niesamowicie, a włosy Natalii pomagały ukryć szeroki uśmiech.

Przerwała mu gwałtownie, w połowie słowa. Wyszeptała to, jakby bała się wszystkiego, co mogło się za tymi słowami ukryć. Jej dłoń wskazywała niewidoczne pod materiałem dwie blizny pod prawą piersią.

– On nigdy nie chybia, Phil.

Miała w tym rację. Zlikwidowała czterech agentów, nim spotkała jego. Bez zawahania, z precyzją Czarnej Wdowy. Wiedziała, że pojawi się i piąty, nie podejrzewała tylko, że on wszystko zmieni.

Nawet pozwoliła mu się zabić, kazała to zrobić. Jestem zmęczona uciekaniem, Hawkeye, powiedziała wtedy.

Z nim uciekła ten ostatni raz, potem nie widziała go na oczy przez miesiąc. Doszły ją jedynie słuchy, że szef wszystkich szefów, Jednooki Bandyta – Clint o nim tak mówił z rozbawieniem i po cichu w drodze do jednej ze ściśle tajnych baz organizacji – zesłał łucznika na miesięczną męczarnię gdzieś w stanie Iowa.

Gdy zobaczyła go kolejny raz, powiedział tylko, że od dziś będzie z nim pracowała i muszą sobie ufać ponad wszystko.

Minęło tak wiele lat u boku Natalii, tak wiele lat wracania do niej i niemówienia tego, co powinno zostać powiedziane dawno, dawno temu.

Wiele lat trwania przy niej i wysyłania choć krótkiego smsa po samotnej misji – nawet jeśli Clint dostawał do dyspozycji dziesięciu innych agentów, bez Natalii u boku czuł się samotny – że żyje, jest cały i wszystko jest ściśle tajne.

Zawsze byli ściśle tajni, tak samo jak farma w Iowa i wszystko, do czego tam wracał. Komplikacja, jedyna przeszkoda we wzięciu Natalii za żonę.

Każdy coś ukrywa. Clint na przykład trzymał w sekrecie przez prawie dekadę trzy i pół osoby na farmie. Kiedy były już cztery, Avengersi poznali Laurę, Coopera i Lilę. Nathaniel Pietro Barton zatrzymał Clinta na dokładnie pięć miesięcy w domu, przy żonie i dzieciach. Pięć najtrudniejszych miesięcy bez Natalii u boku, kiedy każdej nocy nękały go koszmary Ultrona, Sokowii i Wandy w szkarłacie, już po tej najtrudniejszej w jej życiu bitwie.

Nie wytrzymał psychicznie domowego zacisza i remontu jadalni. Dokładniej pełnego remontu jadalni, skończenia przekładania desek na tarasie i skrupulatnej renowacji werandy. Potem przeprosił Laurę, jak robił to już wiele razy, a ona kazała pozdrowić Natalię, w pełni świadoma – oboje byli tego świadomi – że jeszcze przed Sokowią relacja jej męża i jej bliskiej przyjaciółki, kobiety, która dla Coopera i Lili zawsze będzie przyszywaną ciocią, zmieniła się w znaczny sposób.

Clint ranił Laurę od pierwszego dnia znajomości, pierwszego miesiąca narzeczeństwa, pierwszego roku małżeństwa, zawsze i tak wracając do Natalii. Lub może bardziej krążąc gdzieś pomiędzy nimi oboma. W Kioto ożeniłby się z Romanoff bez zawahania i zrobiłby to też później, lecz sama myśl o rozwodzie go przeraża. Nie ma czasu i siły na bieganie po sądach, opracowywanie ugody, podziału majątku, opieki nad dziećmi. Natalia jest tego świadoma, podobnie jak złośliwości Fury’ego, który w dniu rozprawy pewnie wysłałby Clinta – na pewno samego – gdzieś na drugi koniec świata, na przykład na karną misję w Lizbonie, tę legendarną, podczas której spędza się trzy lub cztery miesiące na pilnowaniu jakiegoś tak zwanego gangu, oglądaniu futbolu i piciu piwa w mieszkaniu dzielonym z rodowitym Portugalczykiem.

Byli raz w Lizbonie we dwoje, gdy Clint włamał się do gabinetu Fury’ego przez uchylone okno w łazience na osiemdziesiątym szóstym piętrze Triskelionu i przebił jego ukochany skórzany płaszcz osiemnastoma strzałami. Natalia do niego dołączyła po zagrożeniu stażystce w dziale, z którego przychodziły przydziały i tym podobne, jakimiś niesamowicie wyrafinowanymi torturami rodem z Czerwonego Pokoju. Na szczęście te trzy i pół miesiąca przymusowego urlopu przytrafiły im się przed Budapesztem. Dokładnie trzy miesiące, dwa tygodnie i pięć dni przed Budapesztem.

Ostatnie dni wspólnej sielanki, gdy Barton odważył się nawet zgubić telefon, a Natalia swój wyłączyła, żeby tylko nikt, a przede wszystkim Coulson, nie mógł się z nimi skontaktować.

Może udałoby im się uniknąć wizyty na Węgrzech, gdyby nie zainicjował tamtej cholernej kłótni i Natalia by tego telefonu nie uruchomiła. Zostaliby jeszcze w Portugalii przez kilka tygodni, jedliby śniadania w kuchni José, rodowitego lizbończyka, w akompaniamencie fado, najgorszego wynalazku Portugalczyków – pierwszy raz w historii świata zgadzali się ze sobą w kwestiach muzycznych – i kochaliby się jeszcze częściej w świetle księżyca na osłoniętym wiklinowymi matami balkoniku.

Budapesztu wcale by nie było, a Natalia nadal pozwalałby się nazywać tym imieniem i może nawet pewnego dnia byłby na tyle pewien tej wieloletniej rzeczywistości, wieloletniego bycia ze sobą – Clint nie lubi słowa romans, czy jeszcze gorszego określenia, iż tylko z Natalią sypia – że podpisałby ten jeden papier i polubownie rozstał się z Laurą. Z tą cudowną kobietą, której nigdy nie był godzien, potrafiąc ją jedynie ranić; z tą, która zgodziła się dla niego wynieść na farmę położoną w samym środku pustkowia i być sekretem przez tyle lat. Biedna, wspaniała Laura, zasługująca na o wiele lepsze życie.

Natalia naprawdę ją lubi. Nigdy nie odniósł wrażenia, iż jej zazdrości, iż chciałaby, by Laura zniknęła. Nigdy nie była zazdrosna, nigdy złośliwa. Natalia wobec jego żony jest słodka, zabawna i przyjacielska, zdobyła jej zaufanie, chociaż Laura doskonale wie, iż Rosjanka sypia z Clintem. On natomiast nie jest pewien, czy stosunki żony i narzeczonej – kochanka brzmi zbyt pretensjonalnie, dziewczyna zakłada pewną jasność ich relacji, narzeczona jest kwestią może trochę sporną, ale fakt faktem, oświadczył się, a Natalia nigdy tych zaręczyn nie zerwała – powinny go cieszyć czy też martwić. Najprościej jest mrugnąć kilka razy i skupić się na rzeczywistości, na tym, co znajduje się tuż obok niego.

A w tym wypadku jest to senna Natalia wtulona w jego ramię, poszukująca poczucia bezpieczeństwa, które – jak sobie wmówiła – utraciła w Budapeszcie. Zapomniała tylko, że Clint zawsze będzie jej przystanią i zawsze ją ochroni.

 

 

Kilka dni później Clint wchodzi do kuchni o trzeciej nad ranem, mając cichą nadzieję, iż zostało jeszcze coś do jedzenia. Zasiedział się na strzelnicy, próbując nie myśleć o niczym, szczególnie o Natalii i tym, jak bardzo nie należy już do niego – czy kiedykolwiek w ogóle należała? – ale niewiele osiągnął. Zniszczył tylko cztery żarówki, kiedy uznał, że strzelanie do przygotowanych celów go nudzi, i zdobył dwa martwe gołębie przy pomocy jednej strzały. W sam raz na rosół.

Natalia, dokładnie ta sama, o której tak bardzo nie chciał myśleć, stoi przy blacie i w skupieniu formuje coś, co po chwili okazuje się bułeczkami z żurawiną.

– Jeśli myślisz, że uda ci się mnie podejść i przestraszyć, jesteś w błędzie, Barton – mamrocze rudowłosa, gdy Clint wciąż stoi gdzieś na progu kuchni i nie jest pewien, czy woli zostać, czy może jednak uciec. – Chodź tu, a nie się czaisz – wzdycha ciężko, nareszcie na niego spoglądając. Na nosie ma plamę z żurawinowego musu i wygląda najpiękniej na świecie.

Clint naprawdę nie powinien mieć takich myśli. Podobnie jak nie powinno zżerać go pragnienie posadzenia jej na tym blacie i całowania aż do wschodu słońca. Nie powinien tak bardzo chcieć porwać jej następnie do swojej sypialni i przypomnieć o tym, o czym ona próbuje nie pamiętać.

Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas i zapobiec wydarzeniom w Budapeszcie.

Natalia w milczeniu kończy formowanie bułeczek, które układa na blaszce.

– Pieczenie redukuje stres – wyjaśnia cicho, z lekką nutką smutku.

– Wiem – odpiera natychmiast Barton. Obserwuje, jak Romanoff umieszcza blachę w piekarniku i staje naprzeciw niego, naprawdę bardzo blisko, niepewna i bez żadnego planu.

Natalia – o dziwo dla całego świata, który jej nie zna – nie jest cały czas zimna i cyniczna. Prawda zależy od okoliczności, ale nie w przypadku Clinta, który wie więcej, niż powinien, i nie raz ścierał opuszkami palców łzy z jej policzków. A czasami je scałowywał, bez słów mówiąc wszystko to, czego potrzebowała. Te potrafił znaleźć tylko trzy:

– Jesteś bezpieczna, Natalia – powtarzał milion razy. Potem dodawał jeszcze dwa nowe, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się w  ten sposób naprawić wszystkie zło, jakie jej dotknęło. – Ze mną jesteś bezpieczna.

Natalia nie jest piękną kobietą wyszkoloną na śmiertelnie skuteczną zabójczynię. Natalia jest przerażona, zniszczona przez wspomnienia, ludzi, sporo misji, z których po prostu nie miała prawa ujść żywa – Clint lubi myśleć, że te wszystkie cuda stały się tylko dlatego, że musiała wreszcie stanąć na jego drodze; ale to tylko naiwne, rozmarzone złudzenia, będące niczym w konfrontacji z prawdą, a ta oparta jest na umiejętnościach Romanoff – i zbyt wiele martwych ciał pozostawionych za sobą.

Po zdjęciu wszystkich masek i całego kamuflażu zostaje przed nim odziana jedynie w ból i strach, tańcząca z demonami na ramionach, w muzyce skomponowanej z jęków ofiar, wystrzałów pistoletów i dźwięku łamanych kości.

Właśnie taką Natalię, prawdziwą Natalię, Clint broni przed całym światem od pierwszej wspólnej misji.

Po kilku chwilach milczenia, gdzieś pomiędzy niezręcznością a jej całkowitym brakiem, Rosjanka ujmuje jego dłoń w swoje i przez chwilę przygląda się wielu bliznom, głównie po cięciach nożem. Następnie zaś unosi ją i składa na wierzchu delikatny pocałunek.

– Natalia… – wyrywa się Clintowi. Jej smutne spojrzenie natychmiast go ucisza.

– Zechciałbyś może pójść ze mną do cerkwi? – pyta jedynie. Wciąż trzyma jego dłoń w swoich i delikatnie gładzi ją opuszkami palców. Nie patrzy mu w oczy, ale nie musi, Barton rozumie.

– Teraz, o trzeciej w nocy?

– Teraz.

Uśmiecha się do niej delikatnie.

– Dobrze. Tylko wyciągnij te żurawinowe cudeńka z piekarnika. Tony nas zamorduje, jeśli spalimy mu willę.

Natalia odwzajemnia uśmiech, odpierając:

– Tony się mnie boi, od kiedy poszła w obieg historia, że zabiłam sześciu agentów Hydry przy pomocy plastikowego kubka po kawie.

Clint chichocze cicho.

– To nie byli agenci Hydry, a ty miałaś wtedy jeszcze przy sobie spinacz i gumkę recepturkę.

– I ciebie.

Uśmiech Bartona rośnie do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów.

– Tony nie musi wiedzieć, że trzech z nich lekko unieszkodliwiłem, żeby było łatwiej.

Czasami Natalia potrafi mówić o Budapeszcie z lekkim rozbawieniem, jakby nie pamiętając o tym, co straciła. To czasami dzieje się niezwykle rzadko, ale jest faktem, tak jak teraz czy na ulicach Manhattanu podczas inwazji Chitauri.

Inaczej wygląda sprawa z odwiedzinami w cerkwi. Robi to stosunkowo często i regularnie – o ile Barton jest w okolicy i pójdzie z nią – zawsze w milczeniu, nieobecna, zakopawszy się pod najgorszymi z najgorszych wspomnień. Nie puszcza dłoni Clinta przez całą drogę i nie odzywa się ani słowem. Nigdy nie udaje się tam sama przekonana, iż nie upora się z ciężarem jednej, jasnożółtej świecy kradnącej płomień od innych, z ciemnymi wnętrzami i imionami, które nad nią wyszeptuje. Po każdej misji Natalia wymienia imiona swoich ofiar, a przy ich braku chociaż liczbę nieznanych. Zawsze też dodaje kilka duchów przeszłości i Budapeszt, wszystkie trupy z Budapesztu.

Wszystkie poza jednym – nią samą.

To drugi raz od zniszczenia Sokowii, kiedy Natalia pali świecę. Drugi raz, kiedy wciąż trzymający ją za rękę Clint słyszy, jak najcichszym szeptem świata wypowiada:

– Pietro Maximoff.

Barton gdzieś na skraju świadomości mocniej ściska dłoń Natalii. Pietro jest jego Budapesztem, w jakiś dziwny, pokręcony sposób oboje to wiedzą. Stosuje jednak inną taktykę wobec tych wspomnień, stara się od nich uciekać tak długo, jak tylko da radę. Na przykład do końca życia. Dlatego też łatwiej skupić się na ciepłej dłoni Natalii, niż ostatnich słowach Pietro.

Clinta na początku dziwiła specyficzna religijność rosyjskiej zabójczyni. Po każdej misji zabierała go do cerkwi, zapalała świecę, wymieniała imiona, niekiedy jeszcze klęczała i przez jakiś czas w skupieniu milczała, czasami poruszając ustami bez dźwięków.

– Najważniejsze jest mieć serce, serce, które nie jest zimne – wyjaśniła pewnego dnia wieku temu. – Zabiłam całe mnóstwo ludzi, nie jestem w stanie ich zliczyć, ale ja wcale nie jestem zła – dodała żałośnie, pierwszej nocy, gdy odważyła się przed nim otworzyć.

Teraz Clint myśli tylko, że gdyby Natalia miała wymieniać podczas palenia świecy imiona wszystkich swoich ofiar, musiałaby odczytywać je z bardzo długiej listy.

Nikt nie jest święty, nie w tym biznesie. Każdy agent kogoś zabił, to wręcz chrzest bojowy mieć trupa na sumieniu. Lecz za nikim nie stoi tyle krwi i dusz, co za Czarną Wdową.

Słyszy, jak Natalia wymienia też imiona jego ofiar i kilku innych osób, których na pewno nie zabiła. Jak szepcze:

– Phil Coulson… Alexander Pierce… Jasper Sitwell… – a po nich resztę agentów poległych w różnych akcjach, o jakich pamięta.

Natalia jest kobietą pełną strachu i demonów, która naprawdę chciałaby być dobra. Powiedziała, że jej imię splamione jest krwią, a ona chciałaby to naprawić, być nareszcie kimś ponad agentkę-zabójczynię wykonującą każde zadanie dane jej przez Fury’ego bez żadnego zająknięcia.

Natalia jest przerażona każdym dniem i samotna w sercu, które w głębi skrywa troskę i czułość. Jest delikatna i potrzebuje, żeby czasami się nią ktoś – Clint – zaopiekował. Jest absurdem, najważniejszym absurdem jego życia.

Barton zabiera ją do domu – czy domem mogą nazwać stan Nowy Jork? Natalia nigdy nie czuła, że zasługuje na dom; w Czerwonym Pokoju wpoili jej, iż nigdy nie znajdzie dla siebie miejsca na tym świecie – w tym samym milczeniu około czwartej, może czwartej piętnaście. Zasypia w samochodzie w niesamowicie niewygodnej pozycji. Clint nie ma serca jej budzić, dlatego bierze ją na ręce i zanosi do jej sypialni. Nie zostaje z nią, świadom, iż już od dawna nie ma do tego prawa. Natalia należy teraz do kogoś innego, dlatego Barton jedynie całuje ją w czoło i przykrywa pościelą w czerwone maki na białym tle. Czerwień to jej ulubiony kolor. Czerwona była Rosja, czerwona jest świeża krew i włosy Natalii.

Wraca do siebie, opada na łóżko i po raz kolejny pozwala męczyć się koszmarom.

Jeśli wyrzuty sumienia Natalii mają odcień czerwieni, czy te Clinta są lekko rozmazanym odcieniem srebra, jakby cały czas bardzo szybko biegły?

 

 

Ramiona Natalii nie są wcale słabe. Wie, że z odpowiednim wysiłkiem byłaby w stanie skręcić mu kark. Oplata go nimi, a jej dłonie ułożone są na jego klatce piersiowej. Clint nie odzywa się ani słowem od dwóch godzin takiego wspólnego siedzenia na podłodze w jej sypialni na czerwonym dywanie z Natalią wtuloną w jego plecy, z jej oddechem muskającym jego szyję.

To jedno z popołudni, które zapamięta w kategorii dobrych, spokojnych, ulubionych. Natalia jest zmęczona, spędziła cztery godziny na treningu z Samem i Stevem, gdy Clint siedział na dachu bazy i celował z nudy w ptaki. Do tego mało spała, wrócili z cerkwi przed piątą, a o dziewiątej widział ją już w stroju do jogi i po śniadaniu. Nic dziwnego, że teraz chyba drzemie. Właściwie Clint zamierza się obrócić, delikatnie wyplątać z jej objęć, po czym pozwolić Natalii spać w swoich własnych ramionach, ale kiedy powoli wprowadza ten plan w życie, dociera go ciche warknięcie:

– Nie ruszaj się, Hawkeye.

Oczywiście jej nie słucha. Nie byłby Clintem Bartonem, gdyby się dostosował do jej słów. Policzki Natalii udekorowane są dwoma mokrymi ścieżkami, a oczy lekko zaczerwienione. Nie zdołała ukryć przed nim łez, zawstydzona może jedynie spojrzeć w dół, choć nie jest jej to dane na długo. Clint ujmuje jej brodę w palce i unosi tak, ażeby widzieć zaszklone tęczówki. Potem bez słowa dotyka ustami policzka, najpierw prawego, następnie lewego, dokładnie w miejscu słonych śladów.

– Natalia – szepcze jedynie, zastanawiając się, czy może pozwolić sobie na kolejny, o wiele odważniejszy gest. W ostateczności nie robi tego; zaledwie ją obejmuje i pozwala dalej płakać.

Romanoff zawsze płacze w absolutnym milczeniu. Okazywania słabości oduczyli ją jeszcze w Czerwonym Pokoju, podobnie jak zadawania pytań i łamania rozkazów. To Clint jest od tego, to on pozwala sobie na przekształcanie „zlikwidować” w „zrekrutować”, chociaż z czasem przyzwyczaił Natalię, iż wyrażanie wątpliwości wobec misji jest naturalne. Nigdy jednak nie poradził sobie z jej łzami. Czarna Wdowa nie może okazać słabości na głos.

– Steve mówi, że już go znaleźli, Clint. A po kilku godzinach wraca sam, rozczarowany i z bólem, który coraz bardziej mnie uświadamia…

– …Że nie możesz mu powiedzieć – dokańcza zdanie za nią.

Rudowłosa lekko skina głową.

– James wcale nie chce być odnaleziony. Znam go.

Natalia zawsze mówi o nim James, nigdy Bucky. Clint zna tę historię, znał ją od bardzo, bardzo dawna, wtedy jeszcze nie wiedząc, iż uważany za zmarłego bohater wojenny i człowiek, który był obecny w życiu Natalii podczas Czerwonego Pokoju, to jedna i ta sama osoba. W życiu by tego nie podejrzewał, gdyby nie spotkała go na tamtym moście w Waszyngtonie, zamierzającego ją zabić, zimnego jak lód i skupionego tylko na swoim zadaniu Zimowego Żołnierza.

Opowiedziała to jeszcze raz swojemu przyjacielowi niedługo później. Clint Barton cierpiał na kliniczny przypadek przespania największego kryzysu w historii SHIELD, Natalia Romanoff zaś – na nieuleczaną chorobę kłamstw i ukrywania prawdy przed wszystkimi poza nim.

– James mnie szkolił, Clint – wyszeptała, choć Barton już to wiedział. Wiedział, że miała wtedy szesnaście lat, a on pojawił się znikąd i dostał cztery czy pięć dziewcząt. Wiedział, że wszystkie miały świadomość, iż po pełnym programie treningów z sierżantem Jamesem Barnesem o metalowej ręce z czerwoną gwiazdą na ramieniu zostanie tylko jedna. Przetrwała Czarna Wdowa.

W Czerwonym Pokoju nie ma zwyciężczyń, są tylko te, które przeżyły, powiedziała dawno, dawno temu. Oduczone wszystkich instynktów samozachowawczych, poświęcające się bez zawahania zadaniu, najlepsze agentki w całej Rosji. Czarna Wdowa była na ich czele.

Clint wie też, że Natalia nie potrzebowała dużo czasu, by wplątać się w skomplikowany romans ze swoim – tymczasowym – przełożonym. By pozwolić sobie i jemu na kilka chwil zapomnienia, na ulotne szczęście, do którego nie mieli prawa.

– Wiesz, Clint, James miał całą masę demonów. Nie pamiętał o sobie zbyt wiele, zaledwie podstawowe informacje i przebłyski, zazwyczaj nocami, gdy już zasypialiśmy. Wtedy nachodził go Brooklyn, obrazy i nazwy, miejsca, w których nie miał prawa być, wojna, upadek z pociągu. Wiedział, że tam stracił ramię i zyskał nowe, mechaniczne. Czasami przypominał sobie jasnowłosego mężczyznę w śmiesznym, niebiesko-czerwonym mundurze, raz roześmianego, kiedy indziej krzyczącego coś, gdy James spadał wiele setek metrów w dół, gdzieś w górach – zamilkła na długą chwilę. – Pamiętał urywki rozmów, których nie odbył. I imię, chociaż ono zawsze przychodziło w najgorszych koszmarach, a wtedy ja, przerażona szesnastolatka, uspokajałam go całymi godzinami. Przez kilka sekund nieświadomości mógł mnie zabić, był do tego zdolny, a jednak nigdy nic mi się nie stało – uśmiechnęła się smutno, żałośnie.

Imię jest oczywiste. Ale Natalia połączyła Steve’a z koszmarów Jamesa ze Stevem Rogersem dopiero w furgonetce Hydry, kiedy powoli się wykrwawiała od kuli Zimowego Żołnierza. Półtora dekady wcześniej ten człowiek był martwy, tak zawsze mówił Barnes.

– Steve nie żyje, Tasha – mamrotał tylko, kiedy przeczesywała palcami jego ciemne włosy i powtarzała cicho, że wszystko jest dobrze, że teraz jest w Rosji, przy niej, przy Natashy.

Clint zna też dalszą część historii. Zna ból Natalii, kiedy po zakończeniu programu Barnes zniknął bez pożegnania, zna jej skrzętnie ukrywaną rozpacz, tęsknotę rozsadzającą od środka. Wie, że Natalia kochała Jamesa szczerze i mocno, chociaż miała zaledwie szesnaście lat. Nigdy nie musiała użyć nawet tych słów, żeby Clint wiedział. Kiedy opowiadała mu tę historię, pierwszy raz widział tak wiele łez spływających jej po policzkach.

– Rok później go spotkałam. Nie zmienił się ani odrobinę i nie pamiętał niczego. Patrzył na mnie i jakby mnie nie widział, jakby nigdy nie nauczył się na pamięć mnie całej. Byłam dla niego obca. Nawet się nie uśmiechał. James miał naprawdę ogromną ilość demonów, dopiero zaczynałam rozumieć, że mieszają mu w głowie, czyszczą wspomnienia, a pomiędzy misjami trzymają w lodzie. On był zabójcą, niczego się na bał, a podczas tych kilku tygodni chwilami miałam wrażenie, że to ja muszę ochronić go przed całym światem, bo on nie jest w stanie, nie potrafi – pociągnęła nosem ze smutnym uśmiechem. Na samo jego wspomnienie zawsze uśmiechała się gorzko, smutno, wręcz żałośnie.

Clint oczywiście rozumiał i to. Zawsze ją rozumiał, albo chociaż za wszelką cenę próbował. Pozwolił jej wtedy dokończyć, opowiedzieć o dwóch kolejnych spotkaniach z Zimowym Żołnierzem, kiedy była już agentką SHIELD., i jedynym wspomnieniu po nich wyniesionym w postaci blizn po sowieckich pociskach. Natalia dławiła się łzami, a Clint, trzymając ją w ramionach, poczuciem winy, że nawet w takiej chwili najbardziej pragnie odwrócić jej uwagę od całego świata.

Rano, przy śniadaniu stwierdzili, że jest już za późno na opowiedzenie tego Steve’owi. O wiele za późno.

– Myślisz, że będzie cię pamiętał? – pyta cicho Clint teraz, piętnaście lat po tym, jak Natalia straciła mężczyznę, którego kochała.

Wzrusza lekko ramionami. Możliwe, że potwierdza, albo stwierdza coś na kształt „urywki, może kilka nocy, pewne konwersacje, niewiele szczegółów”. Możliwe, bowiem Barton nie słyszy już jej odpowiedzi. W pełni świadom, że jest przy Natalii w stanie Nowy Jork, nie widzi jej przed sobą. Są tylko ruiny Sokowii, która wzbija się coraz wyżej, jest odgłos kolejnej salwy pocisków z Quinjeta i świadomość, że zaraz zginie, bo chciał uratować nieznanego sobie chłopca. Zaiste bohaterska śmierć, przechodzi mu przez myśl.

A potem Clint czuje, jak się odwraca, zarazem wiedząc, iż siedzi sztywno na dywanie w sypialni Natalii i nie rusza się ani o milimetr. Nie dostał ani jedną kulą, a przed nim stoi Pietro podziurawiony jak sitko z ostatnim uśmiechem zarysowanym na ustach, z niemym „przepraszam” w niebieskich oczach, wyduszający z siebie to lekko flirciarskie:

– Nie spodziewałeś się tego?

Clint na dywanie w sypialni Natalii może tylko ciężko oddychać i błagać w myślach, żeby ten widok zniknął. Koszmary z umierającym Pietro to jedno, ale widok tego i na jawie jest zbyt traumatyczny.

– Wanda, przestań, wyjdź z mojej głowy – szepcze z trudem. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy czuje ją w swoich myślach, gdy ona szuka tego jednego obrazu i odtwarza go w kółko. Wanda Maximoff znajduje masochistyczną przyjemność w oglądaniu śmierci brata w głowie Clinta. – Wanda, błagam – dodaje, o mało się nie dusząc z bólu zalewającego jego ciało i umysł.

Wanda zazwyczaj panuje nad mocami. Umie wchodzić i wychodzić z głów innych bez pokazania, że nawet tam była. Tylko obrazy, jak umierał jej brat, pozbawiają ją kontroli. Możliwe, że sama tonie już w łzach, kiedy przed oczami Clinta znika latająca Sokowia i pojawia się cmentarz. Cmentarz, pogrzeb Pietro, ale przede wszystkim Wanda w szkarłacie i milczącej rozpaczy, odlegle zimna.

Najdłuższy czas, jaki przeżyła bez Pietro, to dwanaście minut. Teraz Wanda musi spędzić bez brata całe życie.

Clint nie wie, że Natalia zerwała się i jest gotowa pozbawić Wandę przytomności, ażeby tylko przestała go krzywdzić. Za dużo jest w nim bólu, jego własnego bólu, nie potrzebuje jeszcze tego należącego do Maximoff.

Nim to spostrzega, nim Wanda wycofuje się z jego myśli, słyszy jeszcze jedno zdanie. Wypowiedziane może jej głosem, może głosem Natalii, a może jego samego. Albo mieszanką ich wszystkich.

_Każdy ma swój Budapeszt, Clint._

 

 

Patrzenie w gwiazdy przypomina o tym, czego jeszcze nie znają. O wielkim świecie pełnym zagrożeń, o obcych cywilizacjach i nauce tak rozwiniętej, iż uchodzącej za magię.

Noc spędzona na wpatrywaniu się w gwiazdy przypomina Clintowi o Lokim, o jego kijku przeznaczenia – szczególnie Stark upodobał sobie to określenie – aż w końcu dochodzi do Ultrona, Sokowii i Pietro. A Clint bardzo nie lubi myśleć o Pietro. Nie licząc koszmarów, ten chłopak pojawia się w jego myślach tylko wtedy, gdy Wanda znów grzebie mu w głowie, łapie się każdego wspomnienia, każdego najmniejszego spojrzenia, wszystkiego, co może jej pomóc w niezapomnieniu. Często to robi, choć zazwyczaj pojawia się z pytaniem, czy może. Czy Clint nie ma nic przeciwko, żeby pojawiła się w jego myślach, we wspomnieniach o Pietro. Zawsze się zgadza.

Wanda zna ich wszystkich od podszewki, zna ich najgorsze grzechy i największe sekrety. Wie o nich więcej niż oni o sobie nawzajem. Może z wyjątkiem Clinta i jego znajomości Natalii, umiejętności odpowiedniego zinterpretowania pojedynczego spojrzenia. Natalii teraz leżącej obok niego na trawie i wsłuchującej się we względną ciszę. Pomiędzy nimi znajduje się butelka czystej wódki, chociaż Clint próbował przemycić whiskey. Obdarzyła go jednym spojrzeniem, jakim zwykła nań patrzeć, kiedy słodzi czaj, i natychmiast zrezygnował. Może teraz ma amerykański paszport, ale pewne rosyjskie cechy zostaną w niej na zawsze.

– O czym myślisz, Tasha?

Odpowiada mu lekkim uśmiechem – jak zwykle Clint nawet nie musi go widzieć – i westchnięciem.

– Dostałam kartkę z Tahiti.

– Co napisał? – stara się za wszelką cenę, żeby jego głos nie brzmiał jak łamane serce. Po raz kolejny. Czasami chciałby umieć nienawidzić samego siebie za bycie sentymentalnym głupcem. Jest dobrze po czterdziestce, a chwilami zachowuje się, jakby piętnastu lat jeszcze nie skończył.

Wanda powiedziała mu kiedyś, że Natalia jest zagubiona, że nie potrafi opanować uczuć wobec świata. Prychnął z rozbawieniem, odpierając, iż doskonale o tym wie. Nie muszę czytać jej w myślach, żeby wiedzieć, dodał. Wanda spąsowiała, opuściła wzrok, szybko się zreflektował i podziękował. Swoją obecnością zawsze budzi w Bartonie lekkie poczucie winy – czy może wzmacnia te, które go nie opuszcza od Sokowii? – a on nie umie z tym nawet stanąć do walki. Nie mówiąc o zwycięstwie.

– Nic. Przyszła na wieżę trzy dni temu, Stark mi ją podrzucił rano. Nawet pieprzonego słowa nie napisał.

Natalia brzmi złością i rozczarowaniem, bolesną tęsknotę zostawiła na chwilę za sobą. Jest też już zmęczona czekaniem, niejasnościami i poszukiwaniami bez wyników. W pewnym sensie też bez celu.

– Myślałam, że po tylu miesiącach będzie już gdzieś w środkowej Afryce, a nie na Tahiti – dodaje ciszej, smutniej.

– Tahiti jest niewielkie, Tasha. Możemy wziąć Quinjeta choćby teraz i go poszukać.

Natalia podnosi się do pozycji półleżącej i przelotnie spogląda na Clinta. Następnie zaś łapie butelkę czystej, nie bawiąc się w żadne subtelności. Barton nienawidzi wódki bez popity o wiele bardziej niż czaju.

Nienawidzi też Bruce’a Bannera za każdy dzień smutku, specyficznej żałoby, w jakiej musiał obserwować Natalię. Na farmie wytrzymał całe pięć miesięcy, podczas których rozmawiali z Romanoff okazjonalnie przez telefon i wymieniali dużo smsów. Zawsze gustowali w krótkich wiadomościach, prościej jest w ten sposób przekazać w trakcie lub tuż po misji, że wciąż się żyje. To był najgorszy okres jego życia, gdy nie mógł jej objąć i uspokoić. Nie miał żadnej opcji, ażeby zaradzić jej smutkom.

To było gorsze nawet od czasu zaraz po Budapeszcie. Wtedy chociaż mógł – i często to praktykował – odwrócić uwagę Natalii zaciągnięciem jej do łóżka, energicznym seksem, zazwyczaj bez słowa wyjaśnienia i bez pytań. Przychodził do jej apartamentu – o ile już tam nie był, po jakimś czasie Coulson postanowił zaoszczędzić i przyznał im jedno niewielkie, służbowe mieszkanko w Waszyngtonie – bez namysłu obejmował ją i zaczynał całować.

Po Budapeszcie Natalia była całkowicie rozbita, a Clint czuł się za to odpowiedzialny. W swoim mniemaniu ponosił odpowiedzialność za tamte wydarzenia, ale wiedział też, że Natalia czuła, jakby to ona we wszystkim zawiniła. Nigdy nie przepracowali tej misji na dywanie w salonie z czajem u boku. Ani z wódką. Budapeszt był zbyt trudny.

Odejście Bruce’a Bannera od Natalii też było trudne. Dla niej prawie traumatyczne, bo już nawet uwierzyła, że pomimo swoich defektów i przekonania, iż jest jedną z najgorszych osób na świecie – naprawdę myślisz, że dasz radę zmazać tyle czerwieni?, zapytał Loki na Hellicarierze – ktoś może widzieć przyszłość w jej osobie. U jej boku. Ktoś może zechcieć ją kochać.

Clint był bardzo dzielny podczas całej tej odysei z nową miłością Natalii. Zaciskał zęby i nie dawał po sobie poznać, jak bardzo boli. To również wygarnęła mu Wanda, dodając, że podziwia jego odwagę i masochizm w jednym. Cudem powstrzymał się od odgryzienia się, że w kwestiach masochizmu nie jest w stanie jej dorównać. W oczach Maximoff jednak widział, iż i tak to usłyszała. Powstrzymała się jedynie od komentarza. Nie chciała wcale ingerować w ich relację, czasami tylko buszowała po ich głowach, jakby dla opanowania umiejętności lub ujrzenia brata oczami innych.

Natalia przestała z nim sypiać niedługo po tym, jak Tony przemianował Stark Tower na Avengers Tower i zaproponował dawnemu zespołowi wprowadzenie się. Nie powiedziała, że nie potrzebuje własnego piętra, bo może mieszkać z Clintem, ale to jeszcze go nie zmartwiło. Właściwie nic go nie zmartwiło. Nie unikała go, wciąż dużo rozmawiali i wspólnie trenowali. Na początku nawet to zbliżenie do Bruce’a odbyło się w jakiś sposób, który Bartona nie ruszył. Ani grama zazdrości, jedynie zadowolenie, iż Natalia uczy się ufać komuś poza nim i Stevem.

A potem nagle spostrzegł, że już nie całuje go na powitanie, kiedy są sami w windzie o poranku. I nie żegna się z nim w ten sam sposób. Uśmiechała się jedynie i odchodziła. Clint nie potrafił jednak skleić tych drobiazgów w całość. Jak na ironię, dopiero Laura uświadomiła go, że między Natalią i Brucem jest coś więcej niż między Natalią a Stevem.

Barton poczuł, jakby się znalazł w komedii klasy b i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Właściwie, chyba był zły, wściekły na samego siebie, bo nie potrafił dojść do tego sam. Laura natomiast nie posłała mu ani jednego współczującego uśmiechu. Był za to jej dozgonnie wdzięczny.

– Nie chcę go szukać, Clint – wydusza z siebie rudowłosa na trawie przed tą super nowoczesną bazą Avengers, Stark musi pękać z dumy, gdy na nią patrzy. – To jak gonienie Jamesa sześć lat temu po Odessie. To jak próba złapania wiatru. Nie mam już siły biec.

Barton bierze głęboki wdech i spory haust wódki, która rozlewa się po jego organizmie przyjemnym ciepłem i nieprzyjemnym smakiem.

– Natalia…

Wchodzi mu w słowo ze smutnym uśmiechem:

– Bruce nie chce ze mną być, Clint. Zostawił mnie jeszcze w Sokowii.

Clint nawet nie pomyślał o porzuceniu Natalii na pastwę losu i sumienia po Budapeszcie. Ani po żadnej innej misji.

Natalia jednak nigdy nie odważyła się spostrzec, że dla Clinta jest całym światem, pełnym blizn, ran, piekielnego ognia i śmierci. Światem nasyconym strachem, ukrywanymi pragnieniami oraz kłamstwami, bo prawda zależy od okoliczności.

Clintowi znów przez myśl przebiega, że mógłby nareszcie rozwieść się z Laurą, uwolnić ją od siebie, a Natalii podarować stuprocentowe bezpieczeństwo, gwarancję, iż nigdy jej nie zostawi. Oboje w jakimś sensie są wrakami, widzieli zbyt wiele złego, czasami sami to powodowali, zabili mnóstwo ludzi, są tak cholernie do siebie podobni.

– Natalia… – mamrocze, kiedy ona ściska jego dłoń i patrzy w sposób, o jakim często śnił. Nie ruga go za użyte imię.

– Bruce mnie nie chce – powtarza. – Wciąż byś się ze mną ożenił? – pyta nagle, głos jej się załamuje. Zaraz zacznie płakać, tak jak wiele razy wcześniej. Obejmuje ją bez zastanowienia, mamrocząc prawie niesłyszalne:

– Zawsze.

To pytanie przypomina o Japonii i ślubie, którego nie było. Kioto jest w pełni winą Clinta, nigdy nie umiał myśleć o tym inaczej. Natalia natomiast jest kobietą jego życia, sensem, a on jest jej podporą. Dowodem, że można ją kochać nawet po Budapeszcie, po Osace, Saõ Paulo, hektolitrach krwi i setkach zabitych dusz.

Oboje są zniszczeni aż do cna. Patrzący na przyszłość z lekkim przerażeniem, świadomi, jak okrutny potrafi być świat i jak wiele od nich oczekuje.

Clint ma nadgarstki całe w płytkich bliznach po cięciach nożem. To ulubione miejsce Natalii do składania pocałunków i szukania śladów przyszłości – nieważne jak trudnej, jak bardzo w odcieniach czerwieni – w siateczce bladych linii.


End file.
